


Starway to paradise

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang chan has powers, Cheesy, Constellations, Fantasy, Gen, I'm Sorry, Paradise, Self-Indulgent, Starchild Chan, Stars, Stay is a character, constellations are alive, idk how to tag this, soft, stay is gender neutral, very very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: He got up and extended his hand. The person looked up from where they were now sitting on the grass. He was smiling lovingly, inviting. In his company nothing could go wrong. With him, they felt safe. They could follow him anywhere.-Chan takes Stay to paradise-
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Starway to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to: another brain fart!  
>  -by yours truly. 
> 
> This probably won't earn many hits because there's absolutely no way people will stumble on it accidentally in ao3 search but oh well.   
> Still, if you're here: thank you and I am very sorry for this. it's cheesy to no end but starchild chan made me happy, so yeah ;-;
> 
> This was inspired by one of chan's vlive and this amazing art by my friend: https://mobile.twitter.com/raithe_art/status/1322523957631848452  
> Please take some time to check it out, she's an amazing artist ♥

“Let’s run away together.”

Chan was sitting in the grass, watching the stars. A person was laying down beside him, but their face could never be seen. It was blurred like a memory. Like a dream. He looked down at them from watching the stars. His face was dimly lit by the moonlight and he looked ethereal. He always did. Even in the penumbra, his eyes seemed to glimmer just like the stars above them.

“Run away to paradise.”

“Paradise?” The other asked, surprised.

“Yeah. To the vast green fields with birds flying in the blue sky and in the distance, there’s a magnificent castle- C’mon, let me show you.”

He got up and extended his hand. The person looked up from where they were now sitting on the grass. He was smiling lovingly, inviting. In his company, nothing could go wrong. With him, they felt safe. They could follow him anywhere. They took his hand and stood up. Paradise… Was there such a place? 

“Choose a star. It’ll lead us where we want to go.”

A star? Chan had this mischievous glint in his look that made the other play along. They pointed to a star in the sky.

Chan smiled and extended his hand toward that star. What was he going to do? He seemed like he was reaching for it. And he did. He enclosed his thumb and index gently around the star, like it was simply hanging above them. He brought it back between their chests. In his hands it looked so little, sparkling gently. It rested on his open palms. Chan was looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Then looked up. His eyes were reflecting the star’s gentle glow. 

“Stay close. Hold onto my wrists.”

They did so without questions. All of this seemed so surreal they could only follow Chan’s lead. He looked back down to the little star in his hands and whispered:

“Take us back home.”

The faint echo of a giggle was heard and the star lighted up violently. It was almost blinding. They had to close their eyes. When they reopened them, they were surrounded by gloom. As both of their eyes adjusted to the obscurity, thousands of stars appeared. Around them. On the right, on the left. Even above and under them. They were surrounded by stars. There was no ground, but they were still standing. Floating somehow, among the sparkles adorning the darkness. Their chest was light, nothing could attain them here. No problems, no worries. Chan smiled from ear to ear. There was no place like home.

“Where are we?”

“With the stars. It’s like… another world. I used to come here often when I was a kid.” He smiled. “The stars can take us wherever we want to go. But we can’t reach paradise this way… We can ask either Pegasus or Draco to take us there... Though I doubt Pegasus will help us… He’s not very fond of me.” He explained sheepishly. “It’s a long story…”

Chan felt his hands warm up and realized he still held the star. He apologized and let it go. It flew up slowly until it suddenly sped up and crossed the sky. A shooting star. He admired the dust it left behind with a soft smile before looking around. He tried to assess where they ended up. Someone was probably around… 

“I don’t really know- … Oh, Lupus!”

He noticed him. A translucent creature was laying far on his right, seemingly woken up by Chan calling its name. It was a wolf. As it got up its fur shone a gentle blue and flowed languidly, following its every movement. There was a bright spot on its forehead emitting threads of light flowing above its head. Its white eyes were piercing, almost menacing. Its stance was defensive, but it only took a few seconds before the creature changed attitude completely. It trotted happily to Chan. It was as tall, if not slightly taller than him. Chan immediately held out his hand and the wolf headbutted it gently.

“This is Lupus, the constellation of the wolf. He was the first constellation I met when I came here the first time.” Chan explained while petting the wolf. “You wouldn’t know which star can lead us to Draco now, would you?”

The ethereal wolf sat down and whined in defeat, indicating that it had no idea. Chan frowned, thinking. Lupus may not know… but he knew exactly who would. He stroked the wolf’s fur reassuringly and asked again:

“Which star leads to the Pleiades then?”

Now, the wolf got up again excitedly. He knew. He walked a few meters away and seemed to look around. When he noticed the star he was looking for, he ran up to it and took it in his fangs, careful not to hurt it. He then trotted back to Chan and placed it on his palm. The stars turned a reddish hue and the wolf looked apologetically at it and whined again. 

“Sorry little star, Lupus didn’t mean to hurt you.” Chan said softly.

The wolf poked at Chan’s side, looking sad. Chan held the star in one hand and petted the wolf again, assuring he’ll come back. The wolf retreated and went to lay back in his spot.

He cupped the stars in both of his hands again. The star turned a soft green and like the previous one, suddenly turned very bright.

* * *

They were still among the stars but now the previous calm silence was perturbed by endless chatter and bickering. On the left, were 7 little creatures talking among themselves. They looked like what the tales could describe as fairies. They weren’t bigger than a fist and had little wings on their back. Each of them had a bright spot, like Lupus, on their chest, where their heart lay. They didn’t seem to hear or see them arrive. They were still eagerly chatting without paying them any mind. The Pleiades. They were the hub of all the people who traveled the star. Wherever you are in the sky, there’s always one star that leads to the Pleiades. And when you’re there you can go anywhere.

Chan cleared his throat trying to get their attention. Nothing. He tried to call out to them. Nothing. He tried all of their names one by one. Sterope, Merope, Electra, Maia, Taygeta, Celaeno, and Alcyone. Nothing. They did not answer any of his calls. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Ladies.” He exclaimed louder with a warning in his tone.

The chatter immediately stopped. They all turned to him with angered expressions. They hated being called ladies. He never knew why. But the scowls didn’t last long as they recognized the boy. He smiled wide, just like they all did. And the cacophony was back:

“It’s Channie boy!” “You’re back!” “You grew up so much!” “Where have you been?” “We missed you!” “Oh my! Let us have a look at you!” “What a grown man~” 

All seven of them flew around Chan trying to pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair. He had the biggest smile on his face. Never had he smiled so bright. A least not in a while. The fairies eventually took pity on the boy and let him go. 

“Who’s accompanying you?” One of them asked.

Chan looked at his side and smiled at the other person, as he took their hand in his.

“Someone special.” He admitted slightly bashful. “We’re going to paradise.” 

“Oh paradise~” One of them teased him.

“You’d need Pegasus to take you there.” Another thought out loud.

“Are you stupid Alcyone? Pegasus holds a grudge against our boy-” a third exclaimed.

“Is he still mad?” Chan asked worriedly.

“Quite a bit I think.” 

“Let’s not talk about him, he’s a snob and an egotist.” Another fairy said, annoyed.

“Taygeta!” The one named Alcyone scolded.

“What? It’s the truth!”

“Anyway! Sisters! Please.” The first fairy called everyone back to attention. “I guess you want to find Draco then?” She asked Chan.

He simply nodded. The fairy smiled at him and flew away. She drifted among the stars as she knew exactly where she was going. Then she grabbed one, it seemed so big in her tiny arms. She looked like she was struggling a bit.

“Merope, can you help, please? This one’s a bit heavy.” 

A second fairy came to help her right away. They brought the star to the 2 humans. Chan took the other person’s hands and held them out for the fairies to put in the star. They looked back up seemingly a bit panicked. They didn’t know how to do it. Chan still held the back of their hand gently.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you. You can close your eyes.” He explained softly. “Draco’s the Dragon constellation. She’s one of the biggest so don’t be afraid when you’ll see her. She can be pretty intimidating.”

The star felt warm in their hand, almost familiar. They closed their eyes, following Chan’s instructions.

And they both disappear in a flash of light. The Pleiades were looking over at the spot where they stood, now empty.

“I can’t believe he grew up so much”

“Me neither…”

“Our little boy… Little Channie…”

“You’re talking like you’re his mother.” 

“Remember when he was younger how he used to call us aunties?”

They all commonly sighed. Little Channie was a grown man now. The fact that he still visited them, even just quickly every other year made them happy. He didn’t forget about them. He never will.

* * *

When they reopened their eyes, they were face to face with a huge ethereal creature once again. It was a dragon but without wings. Draco. Her body, similar to a snake’s, was spiraling under them. Her mane was like flames, a translucent red, flowing behind her head. She had 2 huge curved white horns adorning her forehead. She exuded a calm presence, like the fireplace in the middle of winter. Reassuring.

“Hello, Draco.”

A low rumble was heard. The dragon angled her head, curious.

“I’m sorry to disturb you… Can you take us to paradise?”

The dragon sighed almost endeared and lowered her head so they could climb on her back. They both did and held on to her horns. This sent shivers down their backs. A strange yet marvelous journey awaited them.

* * *

As they were flying to their destination, marveling at the sight of all the different colors and stars, they encountered a few other constellations. They passed by Andromeda and Cassiopeia. Cygnus and Vulpecula. After a while, they seemed to have entered a part of the sky where no one lived. Fewer and fewer stars appeared as they went on. When the dragon hummed lowly, they both reverted their attention to what was in front of them. 

A piece of land, like an island, was floating in the void. It harbored a field of soft purple flowers, probably as tall as to reach their knees and tighs. In the middle stood a door. Its structure was made of grey marble with engraved decorations at the top. The big double doors were made of mahogany wood. The golden door handles were enclosed in a textured glass circle, letting the light from the other side flow out. Around them, no stars for miles. It was a darkness so deep, but it was in no way threatening. Just empty. Draco swiftly stopped in front of the ground and they both hopped off of her back. Without any further ado, the dragon flew away again, leaving them in the purple fields, with the mysterious door being their only way forward. Chan smiled softly and murmured:

“We’re here…”

He simply walked to the huge doors and grabbed one of the handles. He opened it slowly. Behind it was nothing but white void. He extended his left hand with a look in his eyes that no one could refuse. The other person slid their hand in his and followed him through the door. Unknown territory. They didn’t know what to expect but they knew that with his hand in theirs they had nothing to fear. The only thing in sight was white. The door closed behind them with a loud thud, but there was nothing behind them but emptiness. Then suddenly the white faded out, giving way to the beautiful scenery. 

Like Chan said earlier the grass was the greenest, dotted with lavender flowers here and there. The sky was the bluest, a few clouds here and there passing by flocks of birds. Far up ahead was a huge castle and as he described it, it was magnificent. It had red roof tiles and grey walls and was placed on the riverside, near a waterfall. 

Chan suddenly reached to take their other hand in his. 

“Do you like it?”

They reverted their attention to him and couldn’t help but notice something changed. He was brighter, happier, lighter. His eyes were hidden because of his huge smile, his dimples appearing on both sides of his face. The skin of his hands was soft against theirs. Nothing else mattered. They felt safe, loved. Without even talking, they felt understood. There’s no place they’d rather be. 

“Will you stay with me?”

He asked worriedly after noticing so few reactions. This elicited a few questions. A few questions they didn't need to answer because only one answer was right. 

_ “Forever.” _


End file.
